robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
List of channels on RoTV
This is the list of all the channels that have or may have carriage on the roTV television platform. The channel numbering is set up similarly to cable and satellite services: The first channel is numbered 101, the second channel is 102, and so on. Currently, the first eighteen positions on the service have been filled. The first ten channel positions (101-110) are reserved for the major network groups' main channels and major secondary channels. Smaller channel groups and overflow from the major networks are placed in the 112+ channel positions. Originally, the roChannels occupied positions 111-119 and 124, with the smaller channels receiving slots 120-123 and 125+, but since the cancellation of the roChannels on December 3, 2013, the smaller channels are now getting substantially higher positions. Confirmed channels Current *BBN England *BBN Movie Channel *BBN News *Blox News Channel *Crime + Mystery* *Flickz *GTV *MixTV* *RMC2 *RMC Xtra *Roblox Music Television *RMTEDM * *Roblox Movie Channel *Rnetwork *RN *RN2* *RN3* *RoPlay Channel* *rTV *rTV2* *rTV Max* *ToonVision * roTV exclusive Former * RPN and City: Carriage removed as jonathanroxcp, owner of parent company ROX Pictures, left Roblox in July 2015. * RPN2: Removed as that channel was closed by its parent, ROX Pictures. * ROFlix: Removed as that channel closed in February 2015. * Flickz, G3, Gavent Network News, and RNFL Network: Removed as those channels were officially closed by Gavent Networks in August 2015 (however Flickz returned onto the platform after being revived.) * TRN: Removed as Tamated left Roblox in August 2014. * TRN2: Removed as that channel was closed by TamatedRNetworks. * XtremeNews: Has expressed interest in joining roTV but was subject to approval for the service by the RTNG. Service later became an exclusive channel of the competing 3view service on August 31, 2015. * Blox: Removed as that channel was closed by rTV Networks and Gavent Networks on January 17, 2016. Pending or proposed *BBN England and BBN News: Pending renegotiation with buddbudd222. *Blox Sports: Will be available on roTV as an exclusive channel when it is announced to launch. The channel is not currently in development, in favor of rTV Networks' more important entertainment properties. *GN+ and/or RMT Retro: Removed as the channel was closed by Gavent Networks in August 2015, but may be re-added to the service if Gavent Networks decide to relaunch it. *XTVjr and RMC4: Channels to be added as their details become available to the RTNG. Miscellaneous carriage details The proposed future channels of the rTV Networks will be added automatically if or as they launch. ROX Pictures' Robloxian version of MuchMusic (which was approved of by its real-life namesake channel) is also unconfirmed at the moment due to licensing issues; it was later canceled. Despite ownership by rTV Networks, ROFlix, the sole channel of the subsidiary rTV Networks RoFlix was never approved by the RTNG for roTV prior to its closure.. BBN channels removal On January 3, 2014, BBN and BBN News 24 were removed from their channel positions (113 and 114) due to ongoing incidents involving buddbudd222's and BBN's actions towards the rest of the industry. Originally, BenzBot wanted to keep the channels on the service until they were replaced by other new channels, but Tamated, Kian667, and Samsung9, of the then-former TamatedRNetworks, advocated for swift removal of the channels.